Game Over Messages
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: What if the character of Super Smash Bros gives the player messages during the game over screen? Character include: Rose (Jigglypuff), Kirby, Pit, Falco, and Lucas.


**Author's Note: There will be alternate personalities here, and one OC.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros, and its characters. I only own Rose.**

 **Rose/Jigglypuff's Message**

 **(Rose can be shown looking at a computer, after 5 seconds, she closes it, and looks at you with a concerned expression)**

 **Rose:** That was pretty rough there was it huh? You look hurt. Do you want to give it another shot?

 **(If the player selects 'Yes')**

 **Rose:** Really? Good to hear. Stay strong okay *says the players name*. Do your best. **(opens her computer and make it face the player as the game resumes)**

 **(If the player selects 'No')**

 **Rose:** Really? Don't worry about it. You might need your rest after that. It was really rough out there. Well...I'll see you when you get back.

 **(Rose winks at the player, and waves goodbye as the screen fades black)**

 **Kirby**

 **(Kirby can be seen, holding a plush of himself)**

 **Kirby:** Are you alright? Please...answer me. Okay to continue?

 **(If the player selects 'Yes')**

 **Kirby:** Yeah. Well alrighty then! (shows a cute expression) Let's go!

 **(a Warp Star come in, and Kirby jumps on it, winks at you, then flys away on it as the game resumes)**

 **(If the player selects 'No')**

 **Kirby:** What? Hm… You might just be feeling under the weather. You got too be joking right? You can't give up now.

 **(If the player selects 'No' again)**

 **Kirby:** Oh… You're serious aren't you? Okay then… (shows a fake smile) I'll get some rest.

 **(Kirby puts on a sleeping cap, and sleeps as the camera fades black)**

 **(If the player selects 'Yes' after selecting 'No')**

 **Kirby:** See. I knew it. Come on, you journey is waiting for you.

 **(a Warp Star come in, and Kirby jumps on it, winks at you, then flys away on it as the game resumes)**

 **Pit**

 **(Pit can be seen trying to get up, and after 5 seconds he got up)**

 **Pit:** You okay? Come on. Let's get you back out there.

 **(If the player selects 'Yes')**

 **Pit:** (pulls out his bow) The fight is on!

 **(Pit gets up, and flies out of the screen's view as the game resumes)**

 **(If the player selects 'No')**

 **Pit:** Oh no. I think I was pressuring you. I'm sorry. (goes into a kneeling position and prays) Lady Palutena. If you're hearing this: give *says the players name* all the courage and strength after they rest.

 **(Pit stays in that position as the screen fades black)**

 **Falco**

 **(Falco can be seen on the floor, gets up after 5 seconds)**

 **Falco:** Look can't give up now!

 **(If the player selects 'Yes')**

 **Falco:** (sighs) Try to stay alive, huh *says the players name*.

 **(Falco jumps into his arwing and flies off, as the game resumes)**

 **(If the player selects 'No')**

 **Falco:** Wait. Are you serious? What about everyone you are doing this for?

 **(If the player selects 'Yes' after selecting 'No')**

 **Falco:** (thinks it was some kind of joke) Wow. You made me a bit worried there. (shakes his head, and tries to stay on topic) Try to stay alive huh *says the players name*.

 **(Falco jumps into his arwing and flies off, as the game resumes)**

 **(If the player selects 'No' again)**

 **Falco:** But...everyone...everyone that are counting on you. And you just wanted to quit?

 **(If the player selects 'No' thinking of regretting of saying it before)**

 **Falco:** Then what's wrong with you? (sighs) Look. I'm not angry at you. Just...try to stay alive huh *says the players name*.

 **(Falco jumps into his arwing and flies off, as the game resumes)**

 **(If the player selects 'Yes' after they said 'No' again)**

 **Falco:** Wait...so you're serious? (tears slowly come out of his eyes) No… You are serious. (not realising, the 'player' hits him then fall on the floor) N-No! (he tries to get up) Lucas...Link...Fox...I...I can't.

 **(Falco loses consciousness and the screen fades black)**

 **Lucas**

 **(Lucas can be seen, looking up at the sky, after 5 seconds, he looks at the player)**

 **Lucas:** Oh no. Are you hurt? Maybe you should give this another shot.

 **(If the player selects 'Yes')**

 **Lucas:** Okay then. I mean you got hurt pretty bad out there. You probably need some rest after that.

 **(If the player selects 'No' after saying 'Yes')**

 **Lucas:** Yeah. Don't worry about it. You seem to have a rough time out there. Hope that you're okay later.

 **(a small smile appears on Lucas' face as he walks away from the screen as it fades black)**

 **(If the player selects 'Yes' again)**

 **Lucas:** Okay then. Good luck out there.

 **(screen fades black and the game resumes)**

 **(If the player selects 'No')**

 **Lucas:** Oh! Alright then. Just be careful when you come back. We'll always be here to help you. We're your friends *says the players name*, so you can always count on us.

 **(Lucas leaves the screen as it fades black)**


End file.
